1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a programming model which may be applied to compiler processing, and more particularly, to a programming model which may be applied to a method of automatically generating a code for a remote procedure call.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote procedure call (hereinafter, referred to as “RPC”) is a technique used by a main processor to call a procedure of a sub-processor via a procedure call interface in the main processor.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a local call and a remote call as examples of a procedure call method.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, for a local call, a processor p of a site A calls a procedure P. The calling and execution of the procedure P are performed at the same site A.
As illustrated in FIG. 1B, for a remote call, as shown in FIG. 1A, the processor p of the side A calls the same procedure P and actual execution occurs at another remote site B. The meaning and effect of the procedure call are the same as in the case in FIG. 1A. In other words, in the cases of FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, input information for the procedure call is the same and outputs in response to the execution of the procedure may have the same result. The site A and the site B may respectively correspond to a main processor and a sub-processor. For example, a relationship between the main processor and the sub-processor may a relationship between a client and a server. Alternatively, it may be a relationship between a central processing unit (CPU) and a digital signal processor (DSP). The procedure call and response are made between the main processor and the sub-processor through communication with each other.